Como tener una cita con Jun
by Junengrey
Summary: Podría haber sido facil para Matt tener una cita con Jun en el pasado, pero, ella sentira por el lo de antes, despues de el haberla rechazado, Matt se las ingeniara para que así sea JUNATO ONE SHOT!


**El Chantaje perfecto para conseguir una cita con Jun. **

Las calles del barrio de Odaiba brillaban inundadas de paz y armonía, sus transeúntes hacían sus vidas de manera normal, los estudiantes tomaban la locomoción para no llegar tarde a clases.

Había una universitaria, entre estas personas quien cruzaba el paso peatonal, era muy contradictorio verla vestida tan normal, tan elegante, tan mujer si la compararan con años anteriores con ese uniforme que parecía más bien que fuera una niñita exploradora, o una fan de los militares, por su camisa verde y sus insignias salmón con amarillo en cada brazo, su falda de tablas encontradas de color rojo, la corbata y calcetines azul marino, y sus muy distinguible cabello rojo y alborotado, como si de un chico se tratara para que usara ese peinado.

Pero ahora, ella tenía el pelo muy corto y mechón cubría uno de sus ojos, iba con pantalones negros ajustados, una camisa del mismo color y sus rostro estaba pálido como el día mientras que sus ojos estaban oscurecidos como la noche.

Ella era Jun Motomiya, si la hermana del intrépido y famoso en el barrio de Odaiba, Daisuke Motomiya, era famoso no solo por ser un niño elegido, si no que también jugaba de manera espectacular al futbol junto con Ken Ichijouji que también compartía fama con el.

Jun en cambio prefería ahora el anonimato, odiaba llamar la atención, no era por timidez, ya que ella no era tímida, era solo que no había motivos, para que ella brillara como los demás su problema solo radicaba en la falta de autoestima, y es que realmente el que Yamato Ishida hubiera estado comprometido con Sora, que Shuu Kido la hubiera rechazado le había bajado bastante la autoestima, no confiaba en ella ni en ni un talento que pudiera poseer, en resumen Jun Motomiya se sentía una inútil.

Ella miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que llegaría tarde a la universidad si no se daba prisa, y empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía, mientras corría vio una especie de zorro amarillo que caminaba en dos patas como si de un humano se tratara, mientras ella corría sus vista se perdió en aquel extraño ser que no veía donde corría ni hacia donde y por consecuencia choco, y no solo choco, si no que choco con alguien y tal vez ese alguien presente allí, no le agradaría mucho a Jun, quien estaba perdiendo el equilibrio producto del choque pero si esa persona no hubiera estirado la mano y hubiese tomado la de la joven, ella estaría en el suelo quejándose por el dolor del impacto contra el suelo.

Abrió los ojos que había cerrado como si dependiera de ello su equilibrio, o más bien por miedo, cuando miro al frente para ver quien la sujetaba aún no dio crédito a lo que veía.

-"_Estas bien_"-Pregunto "su salvador".

_-"Ya...Yamato Ishida_!"-alcanzó a pronunciar ella, tratando de reaccionar ante tal acontecimiento.

Pero ella recordó todas las veces en la que el se burlo de ella, así que creyó que lo más sensato era no perder el tiempo conversando con el, más si ya estaba llegando tarde a la universidad.

-"_Lo siento, perdón, me tengo que ir"-_dijo mientras volvía a correr con desesperación tratando de evitar cualquier contacto visual con Yamato quien la miraba atónito.

Yamato Ishida, había terminado su relación con Sora hace algunos días, la había descubierto con Shuu Kido, en una situación indecorosa, lo que provoco el quiebre a la relación, no estaba listo para buscar novia, pero al ver a esta chica que le parecía escandalosamente familiar y si no estaba equivocado, y si era la persona que el pensaba, la seguiría, aun que no era necesario correr, ya sabía donde estudiaba gracias a Daisuke, sentía un insoportable deseo por comprobar lo que pensaba.

La tarde pasó muy rápido, Jun salía muy cansada del establecimiento, lo único que quería era ir a casa a dormir, pero alguien truncaría su deseo.

_-"¿Qué haces aquí?"_-pregunto con un aire de arrogancia.

-"¡_Lo que pensaba, eras tú!"-_Dijo un muy seguro Yamato

-_"No entiendo de que hablas, ahora si fueras tan amable, quiero estar sola"-_dijo con autoridad Jun.

-_"Lo siento pero creo que no va a ser tan fácil"-_dijo con tono desafiante el rubio.

_-"¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?, no tengo tiempo para estupideces"-_Jun comenzaba a enfadarse.

-_"Vas a tener que tenerlo"-_advirtió Yamato.

Ella se fue del lugar caminando en silencio, tratando inútilmente de ignorar a Yamato, estaba muy estresada y bastante enojada, sentía que el se estaba burlando de ella otra vez, y los fantasmas del pasado se transformaban en el presente en su mente, camino una buena cantidad de cuadras hasta que decidió hablarle y preguntarle ¿Qué era lo que quería?

Se dio vuelta y preguntó con aire de cansancio.-_"Esta bien, ¿Qué demonios quieres?"_-.

-_"Te lo diré si me acompañas a aquella cafetería"-_dijo fingiendo inocencia y con una sonrisa de niño Ishida, mientras indicaba con el dedo un local.

Entraron a la cafetería y pidieron su orden, Jun estaba muy cansada y poco confiaba en las intenciones de Yamato.

_-"¿Y bien?"-_Pregunto con indiferencia a lo que fuera, lo único que quería era ir a casa.

-_"Te lo diré cuando te termines todo"-_Dijo Yamato refiriéndose a la orden que había pedido Jun.

-_"Demonios!, si tan solo hubiera pedido un simple café y no una once completa ya estaría yéndome a casa"-_Pensó molesta Motomiya.

Pero por un lado Jun Motomiya se sentía a gusto compartiendo con quien fuera alguna vez su príncipe azul de su época de quinceañera, y empezaba a recordar con cariño esos momentos en los que juntaba dinero para ir a verlo cantar y las largas colas que se formaban en las afueras de los lugares en donde el daría sus recitales, eran bonitos recuerdos, y tan ensimismada estaba en sus recuerdos que ya había terminado de comer lo que había pedido.

-_"Esta bien te lo diré ahora"-_Dijo al fin Yamato.

Jun comenzaba a especular, por un lado había relacionado el que la siguiera a su lugar de estudio y más esta invitación a comer, el quizás se le declararía, pensó ella.

Yamato saco de su bolsillo algo.

_-"Dios santo, creo que esto vendría siendo exagerado"_-Pensó para si Jun, quien estaba segura que era un anillo de compromiso.

-_"Se te quedo el Digivice en casa, Daisuke nos encargo a mí y a Renamon que te lo trajera, pero Renamon no conoce mucho Odaiba así que tuve que ir yo a buscarte a la universidad"-_Dijo este mostrándole el aparato electrónico a Jun.

Jun se puso pálida, para luego tomar un divertido tono rojo en el rostro, pero no solo era de vergüenza estaba muy molesta por que no fue lo que ella pensaba, su mente aún seguía haciéndole esas jugarretas de imaginación, estaba furiosa.

-_"Dame eso"-_dijo tratando de disimular infructuosamente su muy notorio enojo, mientras quitaba de la mano de Yamato su Digivice con enfado,-_"Ya me voy!"_-dijo enojada.

_-"Podrían quedarse tus cosas en casa más seguido Jun"-_Dijo con ternura Yamato.

Jun capto el mensaje, su semblante cambio y tomo uno más alegre

-_"así será,¿Qué te parece mañana?"-_Dijo muy contenta.

-_"Claro"-_dijo Yamato muy feliz.

Y así ellos comenzaron a salir desde ese día, sin el pretexto de haber dejado algo en casa.


End file.
